interaction__studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Henterprise
The CK-01 Henterprise, is the final boss in ''Cluck of the Dark Side''. It is the chickens' fifth attempt to attack Earth. It's a large battleship made out of metal, and it's also the biggest boss to date, however it's only ~1.5 times as big as The Egg Cannon. It composes of the flat saucer-shaped hull, measuring ~50,000 kilometers in diameter, and of the two engines attached to its back, with huge metallic chicken legs protruding below them. Attacks Patterns First Encounter Red Beam -> Purple Lasers -> Black Feathers -> Egg Launch -> Chick Wobble It then repeats from Black Feathers. The first encounter has it always stay on the top of the screen. Second Encounter Red Beam -> Black Feathers -> Blue Ion -> Chick Wobble It then repeats from Black Feathers. It starts from the left side of the screen. Every 25% of its health being depleted (45,000HP), it will drop 3 powerups, an Atomic Powerup and a satellite. After losing 50% of it's health, it goes to the other side of the screen. Final Encounter Phase 1/3: Red Beam -> Black Feathers -> Sun Fireballs -> Chicken Wobble -> Black Feathers -> Egg Launch -> Chicken Wobble It then repeats from Black Feathers. In those phases, it's either on the top (Phase 1) or on the bottom (Phase 3) of the screen. Phase 2/4: Red Beam -> Black Feathers -> Sun Fireballs -> Chicken Wobble -> Black Feathers -> Blue Ion -> Chicken Wobble It then repeats from Black Feathers. In those phases, it's either on the left (Phase 2) or on the right (Phase 4) side of the screen. Phase 5: Red Beam -> Purple Lasers It will keep using the Purple Lasers attack until it's destroyed. Strategy *Clear out the feathers. You don't have to clear all of them, only those that are in your way. * Avoid or use the Barbequer on the sun fireballs. *Kill or avoid the chickens launched. It is best to avoid the chickens in the last encounter, as they're very tough. *Avoid the eggs in the Egg Launch attack by positioning yourself under the dish. *Get the best weapons available, such as the Neutron Gun, Lightning Fryer or Utensil Poker, since they're the most reliable weapons against it. It's strong against the Hypergun, Plasma Rifle, Photon Swarm, and Neutron Gun, although the differences aren't very noticeable. *During the final phase, it's recommended to hide as close to the side of the screen and the Henterprise as possible. The Lasers don't get fired here as often/ Trivia *The Henterprise has a huge yolk in the center of it, likely being its power source. **By extrapolating its size, we can find out that it's roughly twice as big as the Yolk from Revenge of the Yolk. *Its name is a pun on the Enterprise from Star Trek with the letter H added before it, and it heavily resembles it. *The Henterprise was once supposed to be a boss in ''Ultimate Omelette'' but was cut and repurposed as a final boss in Cluck of the Dark Side. Gallery 10623315 920008578028674 1544500028555297045 o.jpg|The Henterprise in one of CI5's teasers CK-01 Henterprise 2.jpeg|Front of the Henterprise CI3Henterprise.png|The Henterprise as seen on one of the cutscenes in Revenge of the Yolk.